gleefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Tina Cohen-Chang
Tina Cohen-Chang es una miembro activa de New Directions . Tina es un personaje principal en Glee. Actualmente es una estudiante en el William McKinley High School , donde participa activamente en el club glee de la escuela. Es de último año su edad es de 17 años conocida por su singular estilo gotico vamente. Al inicio de la primera temporada, ella fingió tener un tartamudeo, que comenzó cuando ella era más joven, porque cuando era pequeña no quiso dar una presentacion frente al resto de su clase, sin embargo, tras entrar al Club glee dejo de tartamudear y antes de entrar al club tambien usaba su tartamudeo para empujar a la gente lejos de ella debido a su timidez. Ahora, ella parece llevarse bien con la mayoría de los otros miembros en el Club Glee. En la segunda temporada, su personaje parece tener más confianza y salientes, así como en las temporadas tres y cuatro. Tina era novia de su compañero del Club Glee quien primero fue su amigo, Artie Abrams , pero ella comenzó a ver a Mike Chang antes de romper con Artie, ya que se había enamorado de Mike en el Campamento de Asiaticos durante el verano donde ambos estaban acargo de niños. La relación entre Tina y Mike ha sido la relación más duradera de todas las del programa hasta la fecha, con una duración de dos temporadas completas, sin rupturas. Sin embargo, al comienzo de la cuarta temporada, Tina rompio con Mike, optando por no comprometerse en una relación a larga distancia. Ella dijo que ella todavía está enamorada de Mike y ellos siguen siendo buenos amigos después de la producción escolar de Grease donde Mike ayudo a Finn junto a Mercedes y Artie a escojer los personajes de la Obra entre los miebros del Club. Ella se enamora de Blaine Anderson en la 4ta temporada, que luego se convierte en una estrecha amistad. Es interpretada por Jenna Ushkowitz. Biografía Tina Cohen-Chang es miembro de New Directions, el Glee Club del William McKinley High School, donde estudia. Simulaba ser tartamuda como mecanismo de defensa para evadir a la gente, aunque después comienza a salir con Artie Abrams y se hace amiga de Mercedes Jones. A Tina le encanta el Club Glee y ha llorado en varias ocasiones ante la posibilidad de que el grupo tuviera que separarse. Tina padece de rosácea, una enfermedad que le causa enrojecimiento de la piel, nariz y mejillas. Aun así, se cuida mucho, porque su piel siempre se ve en excelentes condiciones. Sin embargo, su enfermedad se activó una vez debido al estrés que todos estaban viviendo por la situación de Finn, Quinn y su bebé. Su apellido, Cohen-Chang, así como el de Andrea Cohen y el de Mike Chang son similares, pero se desconoce si están emparentados de alguna forma. Primera Temporada Piloto Tina aparece por primera vez en el episodio piloto.Tartamudeando al Inscribiendose con junto a Artie para las audiciones para ingresar al Club Glee del McKinley High. Luego se le ve cantando en su audicion frente a Will "I Kissed A Girl" de Katy Perry, terminado su presentacion con una palmada en ambas piernas. Logra entrar al Club Glee, junto con todos los demás que audicionaron y se le mira cantando en el salon del coro junto con los demas:' "'Sit Down, You're Rocking The Boat" , luego todos se frustan porque piensan que sus talentos juntos no estan dando lo mejor de sí. Rachel se marcha indignada y todos sienten que Rachel quiere ser el centro de atencion. En los ensayos, Finn y Rachel cantan los solos de "You're the One That I Want" Mientras que Tina, Kurt y Mercedes son las voces de fondo. Finn se asusta cuando Rachel canta con él, Mercedes detiene el ensayo para decirle que ella no puede estar cantando voces de fondo, le dice a Finn que tiene talento.Mas tarde se le mira pasar junto con Artie por detra de Finn y Rachel cuando estan en la fila de la tienda luego, esta junto al resto del Club Glee, Mr. Shueester y Emma, sentados en un auditorio viendo a Vocal Adrenaline y su presentacion: "Rehab ", cuando Vocal Adrenaline termina su presentacion los chicos se quedan bocahabiertos y Tina, tartamudeando dice"Eestamoss peerdidoos" . Despues Terri le dice a will que esta embarazada y Will trata de dejar el Club para conseguir un mejor trabajo y se le mira hablando con los chicos del Club en las gradas del auditorio.Luego se les mira a los chicos planenado una cancion en al auditorio, al final se les mira cantando: "Don't Stop Believing" en el auditorio con una vestimenta roja y convenzen a Will de quedarse como profesor del Club. Showmance Tina sale por primera vez en el estacionamiento junto a Mercede y Artie enseñandole a Will lo que han ensañado. Luego se le mira bailando y cantando: "Le Freak" con el resto del Club Glee. Al dia siguiente se le ve haciendo voces de fondo con el club a la cancion de Will: "Gold Digger". Tina luego expresa su desaprobación por la canción disco que ella y los otros tienen que bailar frente a todo el colegio, y en su lugar cantan "Push It" luego Will se enoja por no pedirle consentimiento.Luego Tina acompaña a Mercedes y Rachel a cantar: "Take a Bow ". Acafellas Tina aparece por primera vez bailando en el salon del coro cuando Rachel le dice a Will que sus pasos de baile no soy muy buenos y que ahy que contratar a Dakota Stanley.Tina y Rachel comienzan a notar que Mercedes tiene sentimientos por Kurt. Luego Quinn , Santana , Kurt, Mercedes, Brittany , Tina y Rachel votan y deciden ir a buscar a Dakota para pedirle que sea su coreografo n las seccionales, aunque Finn y Artie no accedieran. Cuando Dakota se esta marchando Rachel y Tina le dicen: "Queremos que sea nuestro coreografo" y el les da sus peticiones se marcha y ellas se quedan paradas en la acera con las demas chicas, pensando. Mas tarde Tina y Rachel intentan acosejarle a Mercedes que no intente nada con Kurt porque es gay y no quieren que la lastime pero Mercedes no les hace caso. Tambien se puede ver a Tina en el club de lavado de autos del Club Glee, para ganar dinero para contratar a Dakota. Termian coontratando a Dakota, pero renuncia, jonto a Mercedes, Finn, Kurt y Artie porque Dakota pensaba que no servian para nada en el Club, pero lo despiden y el Club se vuelve a unir. Y al final se les mira a todos ensañando con Will muy contentos en la sala del coro. Preggers Tina sale por primera vez bailando con Kurt y Brittany la canción "Single Ladies", y luego finge ser la novia de Kurt para que su padre no descubra que Kurt es gay por la ropa que el lleva puesto y por bailar esa cancion con pasos muy femeninos. A ella le dan su primer solo, la canción "Tonight" por que ella no a tenido ningun solo, lo que hace que Rachel se enoje porque ella queria la cancion y renuncie al Club para estar en una obra dirigida por Sandy . Luego de fallar con la última nota, Tina le insiste al Sr. Schueste de que le deje el solo a Rachel y que ella se sacrificaria por el coro. Al final, Rachel en la sala de ensaño cree que obtendra el solo,`pero Will se dirige a Tina diciendo que ella cantara lo que hace que Rachel vuelva a renunciar al Club. The Rhodes Not Taken Tina sale por primera vez ensayando con el Club Glee exepto Rachel: "Don't Stop Believing". Tambien esta presente cuando Will les presenta a April en la sala del coro ty Tina le dice que:"Rachel es una estrella" y luego observa con el resto del Club la presentacion de April: "Maybe This Time" Más tarde, April Rhodes se une a New Directions y le enseña a Tina y a Mercedes cómo robar, ganándose su amistad. Tina se muestra preocupada porque Quinn parece odiarlos, ya que estaba de muy mal humor, pero Puck les revela que se debe a que está embarazada. Luego, Tina canta "Last Name" con April como solista y luego estan en la sala del coro despues de que April se fue antes del ultimo numero y Tina le dice a Will: ¿Y April?, luego Will les dice que se fue en eso llega Rachel y la dejan entrar de nuevo al Club y Tina y el vlub empiezan a cantar "Somebody to Love" como dueto Finchel. Vitamin D Tina sale por primera vez ensañando con el resto de los chicos del Club, con pocos animos, luego Will y Emma estan platicando harca de los chicos del Club y Tina sale en un flaskback de Will cuando les da el nombre de los equipos alos que enfrentaran en la Seccionales y los chicos se emocionan, porque dicen que sera facil, para esforzarse menos.Despues Tina esta en la sala del coro con el resto del Club cuando el Sr. Schuester propone un concurso de mash-up , enfrentando a las chicas contra los chicos, y promete que el grupo ganador podrá escoger el número de apertura en las Seccionales próxima.También se demuestra que Mercedes está dando a Tina una manicura y ambas están riendo por una broma que Brittany les dijo mientras ensañan con el resto de las chicas para su presentacion.Cuando llegua el momento para que los chicos realizen su mash-up se dan cuenta de que su rendimiento es muy bueno, las chicas se sorprenden, por todo el rendimiento increíble y se dan cuenta que tendran que hacer una presentacion mejor para poder superarlos Mas adelante se le mira en una charla con las chicas del club acerca de la precentacion que hicieron y Tina dice "¿ Como lo hicieron?" en eso llega Kurt y les habla acerca de lo que los chicos tomaron . Más tarde, se le mira en la enfermeria a Tina junto a las demas tomando pseudoefedrinas, obtenidas de Terri, lo cual le permite a ella y a las chicas hacer una sumamente enérgica presentación de "Halo/Walking on Sunshine". Debido a que tomaron drogas, Sue recibe el cargo de co-directora del Coro para vigilar a los chicos. Throwdown Tina se mira por primera vez cuando ella y el resto del club glee estan viendo a Sue y Will peliar en el auditorio. Despues se le mira en la sala del coro cuando Will y Sue escojen los miembros de sus equipos, Tina es eligida para estar en el equipo de Sue, llamado los: "Chicos de Sue", junto a Santana , Mike , Matt , Artie , Mercedes y Kurt , despues de un discurso de Sue ante el equipo de Will se marcha con todos los de su equipo entre ellos Tina. Luego se le mira a Tina sentada habalndo con el resto de su equipo cuando Sue no esta, hacerca de que: "Esta nerviosa", en eso entra sue y les da el nombre de la cancion que cantaran y Tina le dice: "Creo que podemos hacerlo, Señorita Sylvester", y empieza a cantar con el resto de los chicos del equipo de Sue: "Hate On Me" haciendole coros de fondo a Mercedes. Descontenta por haber sido separados, Tina y los demás se reúnen para cantar "Ride Wit Me" todos juntos al terminar la cancion los "Chicos de sue" dicen que se tienen que ir por sue los espera en eso entra Will y le dice: ¿Chicos que hacen aqui?, y Tina le dice: "Solo pasamos a Saludar" y se van . Más tarde, ambos grupos son unidos nuevamente y le cantan "Keep Holding On" a Quinn luego de que todo el colegio se entera de su embarazo Mash Up Al comienzo Tina sale junto con Kurt , Mercedes y Rachel cuando tienen miedo de ser atacados con soda por Karofsky , pero Finn es el que termina siendo atacado. Luego se le puede apresiar a Tina cuando esta en la sala del coro despues de que atacaron a Finn con soda, cantando y bailando: "Bust A Move" ,felizmente con el resto del club glee y Will. Despues, tambien se le mira a Tina en la sala del coro viendo: "Sweet Caroline" cancion que canto Puck enfrente del Club Glee. Luego esta junto a los chicas del club junto a Will, Artie y Kurt esperando a que los chicos dejen el equipo de futboll para estar en el club, en eso llegan Matt, Mike y Puck ellos se alegran faltando solo Finn , haciendo que los chicos se decepcionen porque Finn prefirio el Futboll que al Club entre los decepcionados una es Tina. Luego Artie, Tina y Mercedes llevan impreniables para no ser atacados con soda, luego Finn va por el pasillo con un vaso de soda y ellos se cubren y no les hace nada, luego Tina ayuda a Kurt, junto a Mercedes y Rachel a limpiarlo ya que el se sacrifico por Finn y Tina es la que habre la puerta del baño de chicas decepcionada por Finn. Al final esta con todo el Club y Will celebrando con sodas porque Finn vuelve al Club, luego Tina junto al club le tiran una gaseosa al Will ya que a el nunca le habian tirado una encima. Wheels Tina sale por primera vez observando a Artie en el Club glee mientras esperan a que Will llege, luego will les dice que la escuela no pagara el autobus especail para llevar a Artie a las Seccionales y Tina dice: "¿Pero que?" (preocupada). Tambien aparece cuando Will les dice a los muchachos, que si no venden pasteles para pagar el autobus especial para llevar a Artie y su silla de ruedas, no van a las Seccionales porque todos son un equipo y tienen que pasar 3 horas en silla de ruedas para que vean lo que siente Artie al estar en ella.. Mas tarde tambien sale en la sala del coro, promentiendo junto al resto del club que votara por el mejor cantante en la presentacion de rachel y kurt. Tambien sale ensañando con todos los chicos en el auditorio la presentacion que haran en silla de ruedas, los chicos se van y tina se queda hablando a solas con Artie dicendole: "La verdad te admiro Artie, no tenia idea de lo dificil que era", Artie le contesta y le dice: "Es como tu tartamudeo despues de un tiempo ya no lo nota" , "¿como paso?..no hablas sobre eso nunca", Artie le contesta y le dice:" Mi mama y yo tuvimos un accidente grave....pero que quede claro aun puedo usar mi pene", Tina se queda sorprendida y se va dejando a Artie solo en el auditorio. Luego Tina esta presente al igual que los otros chicos del Club Glee en la presentacion: "Defying Gravity" de Kurt y Rachel en la sala del coro. Despues Tina esta con los chicos en el auditorio viendo el dinero que recaudaron en la venta de pasteles felizmente. En la tarde Tina y Artie andan por los pasillos de William McKinley High School, jugando carreras en silla de ruedas, solos mientras que no hay nadien, se detienen y empiezan hablar muy contentos y Tina se para de la silla de ruedas y besa a Artie al terminar de besarlos le cuenta que su tartamudez es falsa, que la invento en sexto grado porque no queria dar un discurso enfrente de toda su clase y le dice que ahora ya no quiere estar apartada de la gente y le gusta estar en el coro, entonces Artie no le agrada y se desiluciona porque el pensaba que tenian algo especial refiriendose a sus defectos (El en silla de ruedas) y ( Tina con su tartamudez), pero ahora ya no y Artie se va dejando a Tna sola. Al final Tina y el resto del Club Glee bailan y cantan: "Proud Mary", en silla de ruedas en el auditorio donde ella tiene un pequeño solo, al terminar todos se le acercan a Artie y lo abrazan. Ballad Tina sale por primera vez en el salon del coro cuando Will les dice que el tema de la semana son las baladas, para cantarle a un compañero y su compañero lo escojeran ellos sacando un papel de un sombrero con el nombre de la persona que le toco, Tina se acerca al sombrero para sacar el nombre de su compañero, saca el papel y ella dice: "El otro Asiatico" ya que todos tienen pareja para interpretar las baladas, Tina y el resto del Club glee escepto Matt por que se enfermo miran a, Rachel y Will cantar: "Endless Love" , demostrando la clase de balada que debe ser la que todos deben interpretar en la tarea. Despues se le puede ver a Tina en los pasillos con Artie, Mercedes y Kurt hablando sobre el noviazgo de Quinn y Finn y el tema del bebe, entonces Tina dice: "Todo este drama del bebe esta haciendo que reaparezca mi rosacea", despues entabla una conversacion por celular con Mercedes aunque solo se mira a Mercedes. Y al final Tina interpreta "Lean On Me" con el resto del coro, dedicándosela a Finn y Quinn. Apariencia y Estilo Ella tiene cabello largo y negro con mechones de color violeta, azul o rosa según la ocasión, y ojos marrones. Está categorizada bajo el estereotipo de "Punk", basándose en su sentido de la moda. Ella prefiere colores como el negro, azul, gris y ocasionalmente rojo o púrpura. Suele vestirse con cadenas alrededor de su ropa, calaveras, candados y otros objetos de naturaleza gótica. En el episodio "Theatricality", el Director Figgins la reta por usar ropa gótica, como resultado de su temor a los vampiros. Sin embargo, ella se cobra venganza convenciéndolo de que su padre es un vampiro y que si no la deja vestirse como quiera, el lo acechará por la noche y lo lastimará. Ante esto, el Director le da completa libertad de hacer lo que quiera con su modo de vestir. Ella dijo en Theatricality que vestia como princesa demoniaca. Durante la segunda temporada el estilo de Tina se enfatiza en lo gotico. En la tercera temporada Tina tiene un nuevo estilo, descripto como "Bailarina Gogo de los 60's del Londres Swing". Tina-Cohen-Chang 300.jpg|Tina en La Primera Temporada TinaSeason2.jpg|Tina en La Segunda Temporada TinaSeason3.png|Tina en la Tercera Temporada Season4Tina.jpg|Tina en La Cuarta Temporada Personalidad Tina es del tipo de persona introvertida y vergonzosa. Tímida y de pocas palabras, Tina se ha pasado la mayor parte de su vida haciendo lo que podía para evitar llamar la atención de los demás, ya sea en su vida social como académica. Sus temores de no pasar desapercibida eran tan grandes que incluso cuando estaba en la primaria fingió ser tartamuda para no hablar frente a su clase. Viendo que esto le dió resultado, siguió fingiendo la tartamudez como mecanismo de autodefensa y para evitar interactuar con otras personas con las que no se sentía cómoda. Como resultado de esto, el único amigo que Tina tuvo por mucho tiempo fue Artie, quien eventualmente sintió que tenian una conexión especial debido a sus discapacidades. Tina, además, parece no agradarle Puck, como se lo dice al Sr. Schuester cuando este le pregunta a los chicos del coro sobre la Glista, y ella dice que vió a Puck publicándola, y luego otra vez cuando dice que solo era cuestión de tiempo hasta que Puck cayera en detención juvenil. Las unicas veces que Tina parece permitirse salir de su caparazón es cuando canta. Cuando está en el escenario, es confiada, extrovertida y nada temerosa, incluso llegando a cantar I Kissed a Girl en una sorprendentemente forma agresiva, en las audiciones para ingresar a New Directions. Luego de unirse al Club de Coro, Tina se ha mostrado más relajada, al punto de hacer más amigos, como Kurt, Mercedes, Brittany y algunos otros de sus compañeros del coro. Ella incluso admite que "perdió" un poco de su supuesta tartamudez. La breve relación romántica entre Tina y Artie fue el paso final para sobreponerse a su ansiedad, así como ella le admite a Artie que su tartamudez era falsa, siendo la primera persona a la que se lo confiesa. Desafortunadamente, esta confesión le costó su relación con Artie, quien se lo tomó muy mal, diciendo que ahora ya no compartían nada en común, y esto causó que Tina volviera a esconderse en su caparazón. De acuerdo al perfil de Facebook de Tina, a ella le encanta la música emo y el metal rápido, también le gusta cortarle el cabello a las muñecas, y pasar tiempo con su psicóloga, Judy. En la segunda temporada, Tina se ha convertido en alguien mucho más suelta y abierta en cuanto a sus sentimientos. Sin embargo, sigue siendo bastante insegura, ya que duda de que su novio, Mike, la está engañando con Brittany, cuando en realidad nada había sucedido, e incluso los indicios eran muy vagos como para pensar que algo raro ocurría entre ambos. Tina llega tan lejos como para vestirse de "animadora emo" para llamar su atención, aunque al final se descubre que en realidad no habia nada de que preocuparse. Curiosidades *Padece de rosácea. (Ballad)thumb|Jenna Ushkowitz *Es el personaje principal con menos líneas, solos, e historia de fondo; además de los promovidos, Mike y Brittany. *Es una "borracha feliz". (Blame It On The Alcohol) *Es el personaje favorito de Jane Lynch. *Es la única de las chicas de New Directions originales que no ha mantenido algún tipo de relación con Puck. *A pesar de que el personaje de Tina ya no tartamudeé Jenna Ushkowitz de todos modos aún lo hace frecuentemente. *Dice que sus padres la aman y apoyan respecto a lo que quiere ser cuando crezca. (Hold On To Sixteen) *Es la unica chica que sabido mantener una relación durante una temporada completa. *Le gusta jugar'' 'Angry Birds'.'' *Sabe conducir. *Perdió su virginidad con Mike. *El director Figgins le tiene miedo, ya que cree que ella es un vampiro. Tina se aprovecha de esa situación para conseguir lo que ella quiera. Incluso usa colmillos falsos para asustar a Figgins. (Theatricality / Asian F) *En Journey, confesó que antes de unirse al club, solo tenia dos amigos en facebook, sus padres. *Hasta el episodio The Spanish Teacher, junto a Rachel, Finn, Will y otros, había aparecido en cada uno de los episodios de la serie. Siendo éste el primero en el que no aparece. *Sebastian dijo en On My Way que Tina se había enfermado de gripe. Mas tarde la vemos en la boda de Rachel. *Toca el piano. Esto se demuestra por que tocó en la canción original Trouty Mouth. *Roz la llamó película de terror asiatica. *Suelen llamarla Asiatica N° 1. *Es el único miembro femenino de New Directions que nunca dejó el club. *Ella siempre ha participado de una canción en las Seccionales. *Los tres episodios donde ella obtuvo un solo fueron escritos por Ian Brennan. *Es una de las voces favoritas de Amber Riley. *Es la tercera persona en tener un solo en una competencia de New Directions. *Es parte de las cheerios desde Swan Song. *En la cuarta temporada Tina desarrolla una especie de "resentimiento", mostrando ciertas actitudes no muy positivas: al empujar a Wade mientras cantaban Call Me Maybe, al molestarse con Blaine por su pelea con Kurt, al echarle la culpa a Marley de perder las seccionales, etc. *Ella, junto a Artie y Brittany, son lo unicos miembros que quedan de los 12 primeros integrantes de New Directions originales. *Tuvo un crush con Blaine en Sadie Hawkins. *Tiene un tatuaje que dice: "Mike Chang 4rever" *Todos pensaban que ella fue la culpable de contagiar a la mitad del club de la gripa aviar asiatica. *Brittany la concidera como su hermana. *En All or Nothing dio entender en la joyeria que aun siente algo por Blaine despues de 12 capitulos de trayectoria desde su crush con este. *Su placer culpable son las Spice Girls al igual que el resto de las chicas del club glee. *Canto en todas las competencias de la cuarta temporada: Seccionales (Gangnam Style ), Regionales (I Love It) *Es la chica mas diva de todo el club glee. *En Sweet Dreams, muestra un tipo distinto de ropa de la que usa usualmente. Relaciones Blaine Anderson Tina, empezo a ser amiga de Blaine desde la segunda temporada. Su relacion fue mejor en la tercera temporada ya que Blaine se cambio al McKinley High School, para unirse al club. Ella y el se unieron mas en la cuarta temporada, que se hicieron mejores amigos. En Sadie Hawkins, Tina tiene un crush con el y por lo cual lo invita al baile, pero el la rechaza luego el le explica que el siente algo por Sam, entonces Tina lo perdona por dejarla en verguenza cuando la rechazo y deciden ir al baile pero como amigos. Artie Abrams Tina y Artie eran amigos mucho antes de unirse al Glee Club. Luego de ver la hoja de inscripciones para el coro, es Tina quien lo ayuda a anotarse, ya que el no alcanzaba a la cartelera por estar en silla de ruedas. Luego de unirse al coro, Artie y Tina comenzaron a mostrar atracción mutua, donde Tina mostraba un enorme respeto por el hecho de que Artie sea una persona discapacitada. Artie, por su parte, sentía que tenia algo en común con Tina por su tartamudez. Cuando los chicos del coro son obligados por el Sr. Schuester a pasar toda una semana en sillas de ruedas, el respeto de Tina crece aún más, y ambos tienen una cita, la cual termina en un beso. Luego del beso, Tina admite que su tartamudez es falsa, lo cual desilusiona mucho a Artie, quien se enoja, y termina con la relación. Más tarde, parece ser que ambos se han quedado como amigos, y no parecen haber rencores entre ambos. Aunque poco después, Artie se pone un poco sexista y no la trata bien, lo cual colma la paciencia de Tina, quien lo enfenta, y el reconoce su mal comportamiento, y luego hacen las paces y se besan por segunda vez. thumb|left|126pxEn la segunda temporada, se revela que Tina y Artie terminaron durante el verano, y ella comenzó a salir con Mike Chang. Ella dice que Artie era un mal novio, quien solo quería ver "Coming Home" cada vez que salían. También dijo que el no la llamó por varias semanas, a lo cual Artie se defiende débilmente diciendo que fue porque hubo una maratón de Halo. Odiando el hecho de que perdió a Tina, Artie juró que encontraría una forma de recuperarla. Más tarde, sin embargo, Artie se enamora de Brittany, y ve que Tina está muy bien con Mike, por lo cual parece haberla olvidado, y ahora son amigos. Esta pareja es conocida como 'Tartie' o 'Artina' entre los fans. Kurt Hummel Tina finge ser la novia de Kurt en el episodio "Preggers" para evitar que el padre de Kurt descubriera que su hijo es gay. Aunque no fue una verdadera relación, ambos parecen ser buenos amigos. Mike Chang En la segunda temporada, Tina comenzó a sentirse atraída por Mike durante el Campamento Asiático, donde ambos eran los encargados de enseñarle artes a los niños asiáticos aficionados a la tecnología. Tina se encontró atraída hacia Mike al ver sus espectaculares abdominales, los cuales mostró durante su baile en una canción. Esto resultó en que ambos comenzaran a besarse frente a todos los niños. Cuando regresaron al colegio, el chimentero Jacob Ben Israel intentó confirmar su relación, pero ellos lo acusaron de racista por creer que están juntos solo porque ambos son asiáticos. Sin embargo, cuando se van caminando, no se dan cuenta que aún los estaban filmando y se toman de la mano, confirmando así su relación. thumb|leftEn el episodio Duets, Tina anima a Mike a cantar un solo con ella, generalizando la seguridad de Mike al cantar frente a todos En el episodio Special Education, Tina pensó que Mike la engañaba con Brittany porque estaban pasando mucho tiempo juntos. Aunque al final se descubre que no había pasado nada, y solo pasaban tiempo juntos porque eran los encargados de hacer la coreografía para New Directions para las Seccionales. Terminaron en el verano por la distancia Tina y Mike son conocidos como "Mina", "Chang-Chang" o "Tike" tina-3x20-tina-cohen-chang-30899950-640-360.jpg blina.png tina-as-rachel-3x20-tina-cohen-chang-30935915-720-404.png Tina-Cohen-Chang-tina-cohen-chang-17143979-360-480.jpg Tina-Cohen-Chang-tina-cohen-chang-18449342-308-358.jpg Tina-Cohen-Chang-tina-cohen-chang-24254537-900-505.jpg Tina'sYellowDress.png tina-tina-cohen-chang-30789005-781-449.jpg tina-tina-cohen-chang-30789051-510-383.jpg tina-tina-cohen-chang-30853367-500-340.gif tumblr_m0knhnri2A1r8g8ga.gif 355;_Tina_Cohen-Chang.png Glee212-926.jpg img-thing2.jpg 06_f_t_.jpg Bpt-tina-scan.jpg glee-jenna-ushkowitz-tina-cohen-chang.jpg Glee-Promo-artie-and-tina-11373560-1065-60.jpg headshot_large.jpg n4d94693c3c0f9_large.png Tina3.jpg Tina_gaga.jpg tina_nightgown.png Tina-Cohen-Chang-tina-cohen-chang-18449349-900-50.jpg Tina-Cohen-Chang-tina-cohen-chang-24254538-500-37.jpg Tina-mike.jpg Tina-nationals-tina-cohen-chang-30853339-500-240.gif tina-tina-cohen-chang-30789067-390-619.png tumblr_lhtukhTc0u1qd31swo1_400.png tumblr_lq5cad8vLy1r1cd52o1_r1_500.gif tumblr_m2qwl4hqs11r7vram_1_.gif asassa.GIF|'Tina con el mismo vestido en You CantStop the Beat y Womanizer' Glee-glee-6211514-1707-2560.jpg|Tina en la primera temporada . tumblr_meycj7M6cC1qdc1qyo3_1280.png tumblr_m2gl27Samy1r2m20io1_500.gif 161970.jpg Glee-Thanksgiving-Gangnam-Style-619x350.jpg 319px-Tumblr mgdgm0R94Z1qg25zco1 1280.jpg|link=Tina en "Sadie Hawkins" Tumblr_mj7toj3lk91qa93lwo1_250.png tumblr_mhwwokjmIo1qd04lco1_250.gif Tumblr mhwwokjmIo1qd04lco1 250.gif Kitty Tina Diamons.jpg Tumblr mi02goy4x21qc10uco1 250.gif Tina y Rory cantando I Can't Go for That-You Make My Dreams.jpg Tumblr mhwwokjmIo1qd04lco1 250.gif Wade-snips-at-tina.gif tumblr_mhvua0I0nn1qd9d2yo1_250.gif|Tina al saber que gano Brown_eyes.gif Canciones Interpretadas 'Solos' Primera Temporada: ' 01 i k a g.png|'I Kissed a Girl' (Pilot)|link=I Kissed a Girl 02 t.PNG|'Tonight' (Preggers)|link=Tonight 03 t c.jpg|'True Colors' (Hairography)|link=True Colors ' Segunda Temporada: 04 g t k.jpg|'Getting to Know You' (Auditions)|link=Getting to Know You 05 m f v.jpg|'My Funny Valentine' (Silly Love Songs)|link=My Funny Valentine 06 f t r.jpg|'I Follow Rivers' (A Night Of Neglect)|link=I Follow Rivers Tercera Temporada: 545719 349960761725301 171736566214389 935196 1279253538 n.jpg|Because You Loved Me (Props) Cuarta Temporada: Gangnam Style.PNG|'Gangnam Style' (Thanksgiving) 1173272_1359184492532_full.jpg|'I Don't Know How to Love Him' (Sadie Hawkins) TinaHungUp.jpg|'Hung Up' (Diva) 'Solos (En un dúo)' Segunda Temporada 02 dueto.jpg|'Sing!' (Mike) (Duets)|link=Sing! 01 d d a o.jpg|'Dog Days Are Over' (Mercedes) (Special Education)|link=Dog Days Are Over Tercera Temporada 04 Dueto.jpg|'L-O-V-E' (Mike) (Heart)|link=L-O-V-E Tumblr_m45vo3y7en1qgkj12o1_500.jpg|Flashdance (What A Feeling)(Rachel)(Props)|link=http://es.glee.wikia.com/wiki/Flashdance_(What_A_Feeling) 'Solos (En Un Número Grupal)' Primera Temporada: Segunda Temporada: Tercera Temporada: Cuarta Temporada: Frases Artie: ¡Estaba planeando una maratón de Halo, mujer! Tina: Y luego cuando finalmente nos vimos, todo lo que querías hacer era ver Coming Home... una y otra y otra vez. Mike: ¿Normal? ¿Que quieres decir? Salimos anoche... Tina: A comer comida china... con tu mamá. ¡Todo lo que hacemos es comer comida china con tu mamá! Mike: Aqui vamos... Will: Tenemos una la semana para cambiar las cosas. Si hay alguien aquí que no quiera dar su mayor esfuerzo es momento de levantarse en estos momentos e irse. (Tina se levata y se va) Finn: Whoa, whoa Tina que estas haciendo? Tina: ustedes no me necesitan sigan sin mi. Rachel: Tina, tu no lo entiendes yo te necesito. Tina: porque arruinaste tu audición? no significa que por eso merezcas el solo de las nacionales quizás el reto de nosotros también quiera uno. Rory: yo deseo tener uno antes de que me deporten Sugar: yo tambien quiero uno aunque no sepa cantar. Mike: Tina, Rachel es de ultimo año. Tina: Al igual que tu pero puedo apostar que lo unico que aras es un baile en el fondo con Brittany, los demas tambien Importamos Will: Tina, talvez no simpre consigas todos los solos pero No por eso Significa que no seas una pieza importante por eso te puse a cargo de los Vestuarios. Tina: Wow! como si eso fuera un premio, Quieren Utileria? pues yo soy utileria humana y estoy harta de eso! Sue: date buelta y tranquilizate asiatica numero uno. Tina: Mi nombre es Tina. Tina Cohen-Chang! Sue: Ella no es la que solia tartamudear?|dicho por= Tina a New Directions|referencia= ''Props ''}} Navegador : Galería 01 d d a o.jpg 01 i k a g.png 02 dueto.jpg 02 t.PNG 03 t c.jpg 04 Dueto.jpg 04 g t k.jpg 05 m f v.jpg 06 f t .jpg 06 f t r.jpg 161970.jpg 250px-Tina Cohen-Chang.png 314916 458582210848116 2074988341 n.jpg 355; Tina Cohen-Chang.png 38355173.jpg 545719 349960761725301 171736566214389 935196 1279253538 n.jpg 834FC8BA 7396 4377 90BF 4043DEAE306E extra.jpg 510 383 p xeles.jpg Abc.png Asassa.GIF Blina.png Bpt-tina-scan.jpg Cheerleader Tina.png Dream-On-artie-and-tina-12435839-1280-720.jpg File-Tina Mike Sing.jpg Glee-2-promo-artie-tina.jpg Glee-Promo-artie-and-tina-11373560-1065-60.jpg Glee-Promo-artie-and-tina-11373560-1065-600.jpg Glee-Thanksgiving-Gangnam-Style-619x350.jpg Glee-girl.jpg Glee-glee-6211514-1707-2560.jpg Glee-jenna-ushkowitz-tina-cohen-chang.jpg Glee04.jpg Glee212-926.jpg Glee tartie kiss.jpg Headshot large.jpg IKissedAGirl.PNG Img-thing2.jpg Jenna-ushkowitz-0.jpg Jenna-ushkowitz.jpg Jenna Ushkowitz (Tina Cohen-Chang).jpg Material girl.jpg MyFunnyValentineTinaSLS.jpg N4d94693c3c0f9 large.png Rachel-tina-brittany-youcantstopthebeat.jpg S02e01-auditions-tina-mike.jpg Season4Tina.jpg tumblr_ltwch94PXE1qhzrgwo1_500.jpg Tina-vampire.jpg Tina-to_sir.jpg Tina-Cohen-Chang-tina-cohen-chang-18449349-900-507.jpg TinaCohenChangSeason3.jpg tina-cohen-chang-mobile-wallpaper.jpg Tina_Singing_I_kissed_a_Girl.png tina_cohen_chang_by_michelle_chen.jpg tina_bluedress.png Jenna-ushkowitz.jpg Jenna Ushkowitz (Tina Cohen-Chang).jpg Cheerleader_Tina.png 38355173.jpg 834FC8BA_7396_4377_90BF_4043DEAE306E_extra.jpg_510_383_p_xeles.jpg 250px-Tina_Cohen-Chang.png _Tina_Cohen-Chang.jpg 04 g t k.jpg 06 f t r.jpg Tina-Cohen-Chang-tina-cohen-chang-18449345-510-383.jpg Tina-Cohen-Chang 300.jpg TinaMichael.jpg Glee-girl.jpg Dream-On-artie-and-tina-12435839-1280-720.jpg SillyLoveSongsEp.jpg Tina mike at prom.jpg Yes-No.jpg 02 t.PNG 03 t c.jpg 04 Dueto.jpg 04 g t k.jpg 05 m f v.jpg 06 f t r.jpg 250px-Tina Cohen-Chang.png 38355173.jpg 834FC8BA 7396 4377 90BF 4043DEAE306E extra.jpg 510 383 p xeles.jpg Cheerleader Tina.png Glee-Promo-artie-and-tina-11373560-1065-600.jpg Glee-girl.jpg Glee tartie kiss.jpg IKissedAGirl.PNG Jenna-ushkowitz.jpg Jenna Ushkowitz (Tina Cohen-Chang).jpg Material girl.jpg MyFunnyValentineTinaSLS.jpg Rachel-tina-brittany-youcantstopthebeat.jpg S02e01-auditions-tina-mike.jpg TPPP01Jacob-Mike-Tina.jpg Tina-Cohen-Chang-tina-cohen-chang-18449345-510-383.jpg Tina-Cohen-Chang-tina-cohen-chang-18449349-900-507.jpg Tina-Cohen-Chang 300.jpg Tina-cohen-chang-mobile-wallpaper.jpg Tina-true colors.jpg Tina-vampire.jpg TinaCohenChangSeason3.jpg TinaMichael.jpg Tina Cohen-Chang.jpg Tina Singing I kissed a Girl.png Tina bluedress.png Tina cohen chang by michelle chen.jpg Tina singing Dog Days.JPG Tinacry.jpg Tumblr kvfwp8rMVm1qavmbho1 500.png 314916_458582210848116_2074988341_n.jpg SillyLoveSongsEp.jpg TINA.jpg TPPP01Jacob-Mike-Tina.jpg TPPP06 Sue-Tina-Mike.jpg Danceblina.gif Pantallazo-14.png Pantallazo-5.png Titty.gif Tumblr_mhwqvq5inu1qbtag1o3_250.gif Categoría:Personajes Femeninos Categoría:Estudiantes del McKinley High Categoría:Miembros de New Directions Categoría:Personajes Principales Categoría:Miembro de los Cerebritos Categoría:Asiáticos Categoría:Miembro del Booty Camp Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Chicas de New Directions Categoría:Ex-Miembros del Equipo de Fútbol Categoría:Novia de Mike Categoría:Ex-Miembros de The Troubletones Categoría:Soltera Categoría:Rivales de Rachel Categoría:Divas